SlowAndSteady (Xuumo-kalashasi)
An elcor from the upper equatorial band of Dekuuna, originally from a somewhat provincial community practicing the old religion known as Ghorsuulan. Xuumo-kalashasi takes this belief system seriously, and his devotion to its traditions stands in contrast to his shady background. Xuumo-kalashasi worked for the Courts of Dekuuna, overseeing transport and care of native Dekuunan artifacts during tours of wider Citadel Space by elcor diplomats and celebrities. In particular, he worked for the Venerable Ralinbathanon during her anniversary tour of C-Space, being responsible for overseeing the impressive Ralinbathanon Collection. Not many details about this time have yet been revealed, but it is known that he and a small group of colleagues ended up closely involved with their human counterparts on a highly productive money-making scheme. His closest associate was Pietro Cutri, essentially his direct counterpart in the Systems Alliance delegation. During the evacuation of Dekuuna in the desperate days of the Reaper War, Xuumo-kalashasi ended up on the Citadel, stranded with a fair number of other civil servants and minor functionaries. Most returned home once the relays reopened - strangely, Xuumo did not, despite his obvious discomfort. It transpired that he was dedicated to tracking down Pietro's son, Alonso, now a homeless refugee, following through on his relationship with the human. He keeps a low profile, preferring not to draw attention to himself, but was able to read an abridged copy of the newly rediscovered Code of the Ancients, and from it get the lay of the land regarding the slow process of reinterpreting the laws and customs of his people. He aims to eventually return to Dekuuna in triumph when his business with Alonso is successfully concluded. Xuumo-kalashasi is proud; perhaps too proud for his own good. While he often bemoans the haste and rushed judgement of the bipedal races, he is in fact rather impatient for an elcor, or perhaps more likely to lose his cool. He also tends to underestimate non-elcor, having become somewhat used to being unreadable. Simultaneously, he struggles with his enforced isolation from others of his kind, as elcor are psychologically suited to living in close-knit herds. He is a founding member of the social club / business association / private moaning circle known, ridiculously, as The Council. Relevant Threads on the forum (as listed in Our Storylines, Virtual Lounge): A Private Message: SlowAndSteady discreetly contacts Michelle Rondor, seeking her assistance... The Massing: A strange and slightly alarming post marks his appearance on the forum proper. A Visit To The Doctor: SlowAndSteady needs something to help him calm down, and prevent further embarrassment... Legends: SlowAndSteady can't resist explaining a potentially subversive legend of his people. Request For Delivery: Preparing to make his move, SlowAndSteady reaches out for assistance regarding the supply shortage. He wants to be presentable, after all. The Bazaar: Michelle Rondor has arranged an initial meeting to discuss the Alonso issue... Four Legs Good, Two Legs...Currently Acceptable: SlowAndSteady welcomes Alonso to his home. Bakery: A short trip to the bakers. Cinnamon buns are consumed. You Take It On Faith, You Take It To The Heart: A possible breakthrough for Xuumo? Finally? Meeting Time: Xuumo wants to arrange permission to take his leave... Hannibal, Our Book Confirms, Tried Conquering Italy With Pachyderms: As Xuumo prepares to take a trip, he seeks an audience with his two, let's call them friends. Ask A Quarian: A strange place to look for advice, but Xuumo needs some. When Cleopatra Reigned As Queen, With Roman Leaders She Was Often Seen: Xuumo is on a mission - to the salarian colony of Farish Vey. Stereotypes: A discussion of racial stereotypes. Elseworlds: The New Migrant Fleet: Xuumo as a refugee, and how elcor don't make good quarians. On The Normandy: Xuumo and his alts are left to save the galaxy. (spoiler: the galaxy is screwed). Category:Elcor